


Mamamasko Po!

by eatenbythesystem



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: I LOVE JOVIAN, IS IT JOVIAN OR JULVEN? IDK BUT THE SHIPS GOOD., IT'S CHRISTMAS SEASON BITCHES SO HERE'S SOME FLUFF, M/M, MERI KRISMAS!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenbythesystem/pseuds/eatenbythesystem
Summary: Joven just want to avoid people who goes caroling in front of his house but Julian knows he is there so...





	Mamamasko Po!

“We wish you a merry Christmas; we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year—Ay wala atang tao.” Joven hears the kids outside says as they saw that no one seems to be inside. He did not pay any attention at all as he just continues to watch To the Beautiful You. Joven hugs his pillow tight as he adjusts the blanket that is covering him. All the lights were off and just the dim light that his laptop screen emits is the only light can be seen. He continues to watch despite some distraction.

It is that time of the year again, where people go and sing Christmas carol at peoples doorsteps. And that thing that happens every holidays is the reason why Joven would pretend that no one is inside his home even though he is just really at his couch covered with his blanket while hugging a pillow as he watch the K-Drama that he is binging at that moment. He doesn’t have any penny to give those carolers and saying _patawad_ again and again is too embarrassing so a solution to his problem he decided to do this.

He’s been doing these three years in a row already. He is already used to ignoring the people and pretends that he didn’t hear anything. At first, it makes him feel a bit of guilt but now he doesn’t feel any. He grabbed pieces of Piattos at the packaging as silently as he could. He’s trying not to make any noise that could make people suspect that there is someone inside and just purposely ignoring their carols.

A few carolers had already sung and just get ignored by him as he intently watches. “Aming bahay, aming bati. Merry Christmas nawawalhati. Ang pag ibig ang siyang nag hari. Araw araw ay magiging pasko lagi. Pahinge po ng aguinaldo. Kung sakaling nampiperwisyo pasenysa na kayo kami’y namamasko.” A group of kids sing the carol with emotions. Even though Joven can’t really understand the lyrics of what they are singing because they are just mumbling. “Mamasko po.” United, they say it really loud. But Joven just ignored them. The kids repeated it multiple times and it gets louder every time but only to answer them by silence. In the end the kids just gave up and walked away.

“All I want for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. And I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. One thing you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you.” Joven can hear a group of men sing. He just continues to watch the k-drama and eat the Piattos in silence. The men continue to sing Mariah Carey’s song with enthusiasm as he can also hear clapping while they are singing. “Mamasko po!” Joven didn’t even move an inch as he is already to engross watching.

“Joven, mamasko kami!” He heard one of the man outside say. _Julian?_ He asks himself since the man sounds like him. “Joven!” The man outside called once again. And this time he know that he is not hallucinating or shit. It’s Julian. Julian is outside singing carol and asking if Joven could give them _pamasko._ He have no idea what should he do right now. Julian continues to call his name. He continues to be silent as he hopes that they would just leave. “Joven alam kong nandiyan ka.” And now he panics.

He doesn’t know what he should do. He hears a soft knock on the door.  “Joven? You’ve just texted me awhile ago that you are here.” He immediately pauses the video as he thinks of any ideas that could make him go away. “Wala naman atang tao eh.” He heard another voice but Julian just shrugged it off and continues to call Joven’s name. Joven just sighed as he decided to finally open the door. Julian, Gregorio, and Vicente are outside. Julian immediately hugs Joven when he sees him opening the door.

“Bakit kayo nandito? Alam mo naman na I am hibernating right now.” He asks him. Julian just laughs as he loosens the hug. Joven just pouted as he sees his partner’s smirk. “I miss you.” He said and Joven can’t help but to melt. “I know that you are avoiding carolers.” Julian stated and Joven just nodded. “Pero kahit alam mong ayaw ko para parin kayong tanga diyan na nagkakanta.” Julian laughs as he leans and pecks Joven’s pout. _HE LOOKS SO DAMN ADORABLE_. “Putek! Papasukin niyo na nga ako! Gutom na gutom na ako ‘oh. Kanina ko pa gusto lantakan ‘tong pagkain.” Goyo burst out as he moved the couple out of the way and enters Joven’s home that is immediately followed by Enteng. They just stared at each other and laugh. “Love you.” Joven says.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the usual I don't proofread so y'all is good to kill me. HHSJHDJSHKASDS I LOVE THIS SHIP SO MUCH.


End file.
